


My "R"

by ninodoesherverybest



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood Trauma, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Japanese Culture, Shoes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninodoesherverybest/pseuds/ninodoesherverybest
Summary: Does anyone REALLY wonder about Kiran's life before they were summoned to Askr?Inspired by the song "My R" by Hatsune Miku.





	My "R"

Finally. It's the final bell for the day. Kiran bit back a relieved sigh as she picks up her bookbag and followed the hoard of incoming high-schoolers. Her destination: the school roof-top. No one can stop her there, can they? Yet, she was oblivious of the brilliant blue eyes that followed her through the overwhelming crowd.

Today was a beautiful day. The sky was completely cleared, and the sun was shining high above the teen. Kiran started to take off her shoes, one by one, before noticing a shadow over the railing. She looks up to see a girl with twin-braided hair standing at the edge of the building. How did she get here before Kiran?

Despite of what she thought, Kiran called out to her, “Hey, don't do, it please.” Twin-tails turned to face Kiran in surprise. _In all honesty, I don't really care. Those words kind of slipped out,_ Kiran thought. _It...it just doesn't feel right though, coming here before me_. She looked up directly at the girl once more as the braided girl started to speak.

“I thought we were meant for each other,” The braided girl gave Kiran a sad smile. “I just, I really wanted him to like me back-”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Anger boils in Kiran’s veins and angry tears streamed down her face. “the NERVE you have to get here before ME!” The girl’s eyes widened in confusion as Kiran went up to her face and pulled on her shirt, staining it with tears. “...for such a LAME REASON! You’re upset because YOU can’t have what you WANT? HUH?!? IS THAT REALLY A REASON TO DIE FOR?!” More tears pool from her eyes onto the girl’s shirt, making her freeze in response. After she took some heavy breaths, Kiran released the girl, who stumbled backwards, and muttered for only the girl to hear, “You’re lucky enough that you have anything stolen from you…”

A tense silence surrounded the two. Kiran was looking at her bare feet and the braided girl looked towards the railing with a bitter smile. “I…” Kiran wiped the tears in her eyes and met the eyes of the girl. “I feel better now that I've talked about it.” The braided girl, Faye, walked to the exit, and disappeared from Kiran’s view.

_______________

_“Everything is going to be ok-” “Where's Tyne Mom? Why is he going with dad now?” A mother sighed and rubbed her temples, scowling at her little daughter, who recoiled in fright. “Tyne is going somewhere safe Kiran. Stop asking questions, you're giving me a headache.” She snapped as she pulled on Kiran’s arms, making her yell out in pain. “Now, let's go say goodbye to them, alright?”_

_Kiran sobbed silently as her mother dragged her to the front door, where her father was hugging Tyne. There was tears in their eyes, and Kiran could do nothing about it. She looked away as Tyne cried out to her, and shut her eyes when the car door closed and he was gone. The pain in his eyes, gone. Forever._

 

_...Kiran never felt so useless in her entire life._

**Author's Note:**

> People Saved: 1  
> Time to start with Faye and her unrequited love for Alm :')
> 
> The name Kiran means "ray of life", so what better irony is there if Kiran is suffering from severe depression?
> 
> If you are suffering from something as serious as depression, please talk to someone about it. Contact someone you can trust, because you aren't alone. You will be found.


End file.
